Weveria
* Eastern Coast Alliance Affiliation - *See Also: Amazon Territory |forumurl = http://s4.zetaboards.com/weveria |joinurl = http://s4.zetaboards.com/weveria |ircurl = irc://irc.coldfront.net/warpalliance |ircchannel = #warpalliance |offsitememberlisturl = |statsdate = |totalnations = |totalstrength = |monthchange = |avgstrength = |totalnukes = |score = }} This alliance merged into The Conclave on January 7, 2011. This merger was done under violation of the WARP charter and therefore was invalid. The alliance was unmerged and control of Weveria and control was given to one high council member, Henry J Graham. The offending high council member, Denzel Washinghton was exiled from the alliance for acts of treason. He was later cleared by Henry J Graham, of all charges and an apology was issued by Graham. As of January 19, the alliance is suffering heavily from the losses received during the betrayal. The alliance folded Feb 16, 2011. All members were exiled and the ranks closed. Henry J Graham is said to still walk the wreck of Mighty Weveria, remembering the golden days. Charter Article I: Government The Government shall comprise the following positions: * High Council - the High Council shall be the overseeing members of the Weveria Government. They shall have the power to override any decision made by government members, except those decisions made by other High Council Members. They shall select a Secretary General at their discretion, and although they are not required to do so, it is advised that they do. * Secretary General - the Secretary General shall be the Government Member responsible for running all of the departments described in Article III. The Secretary General will select Secretaries for each department at his/her discretion. The Secretary General may be impeached by a 2/2 vote of the High Council. * Secretaries - Secretaries shall serve as leaders of their respective departments. When three or more Secretaries are a part of the government, they shall make up a triumvirate which shall pass legislation for the alliance as a whole. Such legislation may be vetoed by the Secretary General or any member of the High Council. * Government Deputies - any Government member may appoint a deputy to supplement his/her work. This deputy will act in the same right as their respective appointer. Deputies may not appoint Government Deputies of their own, but they may appoint a non-government secretary to aid them in their doings. This non-government secretary will not be endorsed by Weveria. Article II: Government Terms * High Council Elder - life, or until resignation. Cannot be impeached by any legislation, or otherwise. * Secretary General - as long as the High Council approves of his/her leadership. May be impeached by 2/2 of High Council. * Ministers - as long as the Secretary General and High Council approve of his/her leadership. May be impeached by 2/2 of High Council or decommissioned by Secretary General. * Government Deputies - as long as the Government Member who appointed him/her remains in office and continues to require his/her help. Article III: Departments The following Departments shall exist within the alliance in order to supplement the work of the High Council: * Department of War - the Department of War shall be responsible for maintaining war relations. The Secretary of this Department shall have the power to declare war, with the approval of the Secretary General. * Department of Foreign Affairs - the Department of Foreign Affairs shall be responsible for maintaining alliance relations. The Secretary of this Department shall have the power to create treaties with other alliances, with the approval of the Secretary General. These treaties must be grammatically checked, and well written. The Secretary shall also be responsible for the creation of embassies inside and outside of the alliance. * Department of Finance - the Department of Finance shall be responsible for tech deals, trades, and other alliance finance matters. The Secretary of this Department shall have the power to impose trade and/or tech deal restrictions. Such restrictions will be under close watch of the Secretary General & High Council. * Departments may be created at the discretion of the Secretary General, and must be approved by at least one Member of the High Council. They shall not become a Department until they are ratified into the Constitutional Charter. Article IV: War Members of Weveria must only attack others in self-defense or other cases deemed reasonable by the Secretary of War or higher authorities. Tech raids may be conducted without approval, but are not endorsed by the alliance unless the Secretary of War, in addition to the Secretary General, approves such. Tech raiding of nations which are in an alliance is not permitted, this also applies to individual nations protected by an alliance. Tech raiding a nation which is in an alliance or protected by an alliance will result in fines payed in the form of reparations to the attacked nation. Failure to cooperate and pay reparations will result in the expulsion of the attacking nation. Warring between alliances with which we have treaties will not be permitted under any circumstances, whether the treaty permits such or not. Article V: Trades & Tech Deals Members of Weveria may trade and undergo Tech Deals w/ only those who are not disapproved by the Secretary of Finance and/ or Secretary General (or higher-ranking officials.) Article VI: Legislation & Amendments Any Member of Weveria may propose Legislation or Amendments to the High Council and/or Secretarial Triumvirate. All Legislation & Amendments must receive a 2/2 to be passed by the High Council, or a 2/3 majority to be passed by the Secretarial Triumvirate. Legislation & Amendments passed by the Secretarial Triumvirate may be vetoed by the Secretary General and/or High Council, in which case they will return to the Secretarial Triumvirate and require a 3/3 vote. Article VII: Treaties Treaties shall be created at the discretion of the Secretary of Foreign Affairs, High Council, and/or Secretary General. All treaties must be approved by the Secretary General prior to being signed into law. Article VIII: Admission To become a Member of the Weveria, one must first post an application on the current official website of Weveria. This application must then be reviewed by a member of the High Council, or the Secretary General. Once reviewed, the application may be either accepted or denied at the discretion of the reviewer. If the application is to be accepted, the applicant shall be considered a Member of the Alliance, and shall be subject to all laws and rights listed in this document. Should the reviewed application be denied by the Secretary General, the High Council shall have the authority to override that decision. Article IX: Merging & Disbandment Merging or disbandment shall not be permitted without total agreement of every active member of the Weveria Government. Active Members of the Government include those who have visited the forums within the past two weeks. Article X: Suspension & Expulsion Should it be that a Member of Weveria chooses not to obey the Alliance Charter, he or she may be subject to the following disciplinary actions: * Suspension - a suspension is a temporary removal of rights as a Member of Weveria. During suspension, those suspended shall be treated as a non-member of Weveria and shall not be permitted any protection described in the Alliance Charter. Those suspended shall also be banned from the forums and any other alliance related, internet based discussion places. * Expulsion - an expulsion is a permanent removal of rights as a Member of Weveria. During expulsion, one should be considered an outsider of Weveria. Those who are subject to expulsion may also be subject to banning from other alliance-related activities at the discretion of the High Council or Secretarial Triumvirate. In order for these disciplinary actions to be used upon a Member of Weveria, they must first break an article of the Alliance Charter, and then be convicted of such by 2/2 of the High Council, 3/3 of the Secretarial Triumvirate, or both. These disciplinary actions shall serve as an extension to any warning given, and should only be used in extreme cases of rule breaking. Article XI: Honorary Membership Honorary Membership is Alliance Membership which shall be freely distributed to foreigners without regard for their current AA. They shall be granted all rights within the Alliance Charter which are given to ordinary members, although they will not be listed in any membership roster, nor shall they use the same AA. Honorary Members shall have the right to maintain government positions, although regular members will be given priority for such. Should an Honorary Member apply to become a regular member, he/she will receive instant recognition in the Alliance of Weveria. The Alliance of Weveria shall allow for Honorary Members to be appointed on the basis of contribution to the alliance and it's community. One must do a great deed to the alliance, in addition to it's leadership, to attain such a status. Honorary Members shall be selected solely by the High Council by a 2/2 vote of all High Council Elders. Rogues & Ghost Nations Ghost Nation Stance The Alliance of Weveria has taken a hostile stance towards ghost nations within the Weveria Alliance AA. We will not permit such, and as such have compiled a list of all "Identified Ghost Nations." These Ghost Nations will have war waged against them should they refuse to leave the AA within a reasonable amount of time. List of Identified Ghost Nations The Alliance of Weveria has compiled a list of all identified ghost nations within the Weveria AA. They are not in anyway related to our Alliance, and as such hold no diplomatic status within the alliance. We plan to take action on these Nations in several days if they refuse to respond. The list is as follows: * Emberia (ruled by Robur) Current Status: Recruited. Now an Official Member of Weveria. Informed about "ghosting." External links *Weveria Forums *Weveria Membership Roster